Casey's Nightmare
by alexismiles7
Summary: Casey wakes up and nothing is what is was before she went to sleep. She went to sleep 20 and single and she wakes up married with kids. But the worst part is shes married to Derek.
1. Chapter 1

"About time you woke up."

Ughhhh Derek what did he want? I try getting up only to find a huge stomach. I'm pregnant? Derek comes over.

"Here let me help you." Derek says as he gets to my side.

"Thanks" I say as I stand up straight.

"You probably should get the girls up, you promised to make them breakfast."

"Yeah, okay."

I walk into a little girls room. Two little girls are in there. Both have light brown hair; it looks a lot like mine actually. The older girl has blue eyes and the younger one has brown eyes. The older girl has a hockey t-shirt and pink pj pants that have cupcakes all over them on. She is trying to get the other girl out of her crib.

"Mommy I was trying to get Lily out." The older girl says in a voice that sounds like mine but Derek's too.

"That's sweet but both of you could have gotten hurt."

"It's okay, daddy to the rescue!" Derek calls as he comes into the room.

Derek effortlessly lifts the girl out of her crib. "How's my Lilypad?"

"Good" the little girl says.

Finally I know one name. Lily pjs have candy canes all over them. The phone ringing pulls me out of my thinking.

"Hey Case, can you bring the girls down and start breakfast and I'll answer that."

"Okay" I don't know what else to say.

The girls lead me down to the kitchen. Everything matches perfectly; I obviously did most of the decorating.

"Hey girls, mommy's stomach is big so I need a lot of help can you do that?" It's so weird to call myself mommy.

"Yes" both girls say in unison.

"Okay what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" The older one exclaims.

"Cakes" Lily yells out.

"Okay we will need a bowl."

"I can get it" the older one says.

"Pancake mix."

"Can me get it" Lily asks

"Yes you can." I measure out the water and set the measuring cup on the counter as Derek walks in.

"I can take over" Derek says.

"You sure" I ask just to make sure.

"Yep, you can bring the boxes of ornaments up from the basement."

"That's the Derek I know and hate."

"What?"

"Just kidding" I can't believe I let myself slip like that.

"Oh, okay. Good."

I start heading out of the kitchen. "Case, I already brought them upstairs. We can decorate the tree after breakfast."

"Okay" I really need to adventure this house, how long can I go without knowing where anything is.

"You can get dressed if you want or you can stay down here." Derek says.

"I guess I'll go get dressed."

I go back to the room and walk into a huge walk in closet. There are so many clothes! I decide on a blue long sleeve shirt that says New York across the chest. I try it on and it fits, now to find jeans. It only takes me four pairs until I find a pair that fits. I go to a door that must lead to the bathroom. There is a hairbrush on the counter, thank gosh. When I walk downstairs I see that there are two trees in foyer. Why do we need two? The mix of Christmas tree and pancakes smells so good!

I walk into the kitchen and sit next to Derek. He is way nicer than when we were in high school, but it's probably been years and years since then. We finish eating; I'll never admit this out loud but Derek is a really good cook.

"Hey Case, I'll wash the girls up if you get them dressed."

"Sure" what was I supposed to say?

"Daddy I can wash my hands all by myself!" The older girl says.

"Ok, Lauren but I need to help Lily and you might miss some spots." Derek explains calmly.

"Okay daddy."

I start cleaning up.

"I don't think so" Derek says.

"What?" I ask.

"You got leave something for the maids to do."

"Okay" of course there are maids.

I go to Lily's room first. I pick out jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a Christmas tree on it. There's a bathroom linking Lily and Lauren's rooms. Lauren is a little bit harder but I think she'll like the jeans and ballerina shirt. The girls got dressed and ask me to do their hair.

"Okay, you guys have to get me the stuff though."

"I can get it" Lauren says.

I put a ponytail in Lily's hair and French braid Lauren's. The girls lead me to where we are decorating the tree. Derek walks in with a hockey sweatshirt from high school and faded jeans on. A memory suddenly comes to me.

"Derek Venturi shoots and scores! That will be another championship for John Hopkins." The announcer says. Derek is being high-fived and pounding fists with teammates. Another memory: Me and Derek are sitting on the couch really close to each other; and I'm wearing that hockey sweatshirt. Yes, we are watching a hockey game.

"Earth to Casey, hello anyone home, Space Case. Casey?"

"Yeah, yeah, what" How long was I spaced out.

"You were spaced out for awhile." Derek says.

"Oh, just thinking." That was a horrible cover up.

"I got the lights on we can start putting ornaments on."

"Okay let's do it." I say

I can see why I would marry this Derek. The kids are amazing and they are cute too. You can tell which ones Lauren made, they are pretty good for a five year old though. Stars, ballerinas, dance figures, hockey ornaments. Ornaments from when Derek and I where younger were also in the boxes.

"Mommy can you help me put this up?" Lily asked

"Sure, but I don't know how high I can get you." I tell her.

About an hour later the tree is finished.

"Hey, mom and dad are coming in tomorrow did you finalize plans?" Derek asks.

"I'm going to call them again just to make sure."

"Same old Casey" Derek says then laughs.

I grab my cell phone and scroll down to the entry that reads "Mom"

"Casey is something wrong?" My mom asks worryingly.

"Hi mom. No I just wanted to call to see if you about making sure about final plans for tomorrow."

"Casey, we are taking a taxi from the airport, you and Derek have so much to do. Lizzie and Edwin are driving because of the kids. Marti will be flying with us."

"Okay mom, just wanted to make sure."

"Casey, relax take a nice bath or something."

"Yes mom."

"Are you sure it's you still want us at the house?"

"Yes mom, it's fine there are enough rooms." I hope.

"Well Derek did say that he built the Casey dream house, and the Barbie dream house would have nothing on it."

I just laugh cause I have no idea how to reply.

"Lizzie said she has the kids sleeping situation worked out, so that one thing you don't have to worry about." Mom tells me

"That's good." I have no idea what's going on.

"Everything good then, because I can let you go if you have any more questions."

"Bye mom love you."

"Bye Casey, love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, Mommy" two kids voices yell out.

"Yes?" I call out to them.

"Daddy said we have to ask you if we can go outside and skate." Lauren explains.

"Case, the ice is totally solid today, I tried it out." Derek says as he walks in.

"Well if Daddy says the ice is safe I guess its okay. I'll get Lily dressed, Lauren looks like she just needs her skates on."

"Come on sunshine" Derek says to Lauren. Lauren is almost already at the end of the hallway.

"Case make sure you put all the padding you can on her."

"I know Derek." "Let's go Lils."

I pretty much let her pick out what she wants, but I change a few things. She ended up with heavy sweatpants, snow pants, two pairs of socks, long sleeve shirt, sweatshirt, jacket, gloves, and a hat on. Derek laces up her skates.

"Case, hurry up you're going to miss them skate."

"It's so cold outside." I complain.

"Put a jacket on and come outside Princess." Derek grabs me by the waist and passionately kisses me then goes back outside.

Wow what was that! I quickly get my boots, jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves on. Wow I'm one very lucky girl. I wonder how we ended up together. I see Derek helping Lily stay up and trying to teach Lauren how to play hockey. I don't know how she usually skates but today she is doing really well. Derek must have taken Lauren's stick away because they are just skating up and down now. He stops and helps Lily. I may not get along with Derek, and we may fight but he is a good dad and teacher.

_Cries_

Derek is checking over the girls as I rush over.

"I don't there is any real bad damage, but they will have some pretty bad bruises." Derek says once I get there.

"We should probably bring them in and get them all bandaged up." I say.

"Lauren I'll take you in but I need you to get your skates off now. Casey you do the same with Lily. Check and see if there is any swelling."

"No swelling" I tell Derek.

"Okay let's bring them inside, I can take her skates."

We get the girls inside and start taking off the layers and look for cuts.

"Tell me if anything hurts" Derek tells the girls.

Derek was right there was nothing that bad. The girls did have some pretty nasty bruises though.

"Casey, can you get the Barbie band-aids. I think there's a box in the cabinet in the kitchen." Thank gosh I have to figure out where stuff is around here.

I come back and Lily says, "Mommy I'm hungry."

I look at the clock and it reads 1:00, I guess it is time for lunch.

"What do you guys want?"

"Can daddy make us grilled cheese?" Lauren asks really sweetly.

"Sure" Derek answers her.

Derek makes the sandwiches and I get them fruit, vegetables with dip, and a cookie. I must have started to day dream.

"Casey, Casey, hello?" Derek is asking to a zoned out me.

"What, sorry" I really need to stop doing that.

"What's up with you spacing out so much?"

"I don't know must be the pregnancy."

"Okay, are you going to bring the girls to my game?"

"Yeah, unless something huge comes up" I tell him.

"Girls are you excited to come to my game?" Derek asks the girls who are sitting at the table.

"Yes!" Both girls yell back.

The girls quickly finish their lunches and throw their garbage away. Lauren puts their dishes in the dishwasher. They got their eating, no inhaling food habits from their dad but at least they got my manners.

"When you think Lily should go down for a nap?" Derek asks as he comes up behind me.

"Soon probably, when is the rest of the family getting in?"

"Tomorrow, but it's been a very eventful day for her. Lauren should probably take one to."

"I don't want her to go to bed late tonight because she can't fall asleep because she's not tired from her nap." There's my motherly instincts, I knew I had them.

"Don't worry, I'll play extra hard today."

"Okay I guess they probably could go down now."

"Yeah that sounds good. You can finishing wrapping presents while they nap." Derek says.

"Where are you going to be?" I ask him.

"I have to go to the store to get a couple more things."

"I can't believe you let me forget about wrapping presents." I say as I hit his chest.

"Casey it's the day before Christmas Eve, calm down. And it's only a couple of presents." Derek replies.

"Fine but there better be good wrapping paper left."

"There is, I'll see you when I get home." Derek kisses me and then leaves.

Dang he is a good kisser, not going to lie. I start my search for the girls and find the them in the room that I'm guessing is the living room, it has the tree we put up earlier in it.

"Hey girls, nap time!"

"Really mom" Lauren asks sounding way older that she is.

"Well your dad is secretly planning on staying up longer than you but I said you guys could totally beat him. So take a nap while he's gone so you can beat him and stay up later than him." Every parent tells a little white lie every now and then right.

"I'm totally going to beat dad!" Lauren says.

"Beat dad!" Lily yells.

"Let's go take a nap so you guys can." I follow the girls upstairs.

I get Lily into her crib and cover her up she quickly falls asleep. Lauren is already in her room getting ready.

"Mom, how I'm supposed to fall asleep?" Gosh why does she sound so mature.

"How about if I play a really boring show" I say trying to think of things that make little kids fall asleep.

"Can I just watch a regular movie?"

"Sure, what one" I ask and look around and see a tv set.

"How about you pick a Christmas movie" Lauren replies back.

"Okay, how does Santa Clause 3 sound?" I say looking at the first movie.

"Good" Thank gosh she's okay with that.

I hook up the movie and finish tucking Lauren in. I leave the room and remind myself to check in on her in ten minutes. Now time to explore the house, and find these presents I need to wrap.


	3. Chapter 3

This house is huge how am I supposed to find these presents and the stuff to wrap them. Closed door, seems like a place where you would hide presents. When I walk into the room and notice hockey pictures on one of the walls and a nice big wood desk. I go over to the desk see pictures of Lily and Lauren, one of us on our wedding day, and then one of Derek in his Queen's hockey uniform and me kissing him.

"Okay, Case focus, find the presents." Closet, presents are usually in closets, so that's a good place to start.

The presents were stacked on the floor and a big green plastic box. It's full of bows, ribbons, name tags of all sorts, and tissue paper.

"If I were wrapping paper where would I be?"

I walk out of the room and into the one next door; it's a dance studio and I'm completely in love. If I didn't have such a huge belly I would do a capezio. After spending a few more minutes in the studio I go back to Derek's office and notice that there's paper in the closet. Just got to figure out whose present is whose. I sit at Derek's desk hoping it will all come back to me. It doesn't but I see a piece of paper with girly handwriting on it, and it's defiantly not Derek's.

Marti-make up or salon gift card for her hair

Natalie- doll, doll clothes, coloring book?

Mom- cookbook

Lizzie- photo album

I bring the presents and paper to the studio and then go back to Derek's office and get the box. It's too heavy for me to carry so I slid it across the floor to the studio. It take me awhile to sit down but I'm finally able to. There's a makeup kit with over 50 eye shadows that would probably go with Marti's eyes; it's probably Marti's then. I really hope she still likes purple because I just wrapped it in all purple paper and accented it with a silver ribbon. I picked out a name tag that had a silver lining and snowflakes, and then wrote Marti in flowy handwriting. The cookbook was under the makeup kit and according to the list it should be for mom. I choose the red paper with gold lining through it. The process moves fast because I have one of those cool paper cutter things, that looks like a pen, and precut tape. I don't know if Derek calls mom Nora or mom so the safe bet is to write Mom/Nora on the name plate. I chose a cute reindeer that is really sparkly. It's gold on one side and has a red nose and the other side is white. There's a really cute red bow so I put that on there too.

Lizzie would probably like the blue paper with silver snowflakes. The only presents left are a coloring book and scirbblers and some doll clothes. I put the scribblers and coloring book in a box and wrap it with Disney princess paper. I put the name tag next to the purple bow. The doll clothes went into another box and that one got wrapped in pink paper with penguins. I put a sliver bow on that one since no pink ones were left. I brought all the stuff back to the office and put it back in the closet. When I was done in there I went back to the studio and walked around then I heard someone opening a door. I go upstairs, which probably wasn't the smartest idea, isn't that how most people die in horror movies.

"Case" Derek's voice carries through the house.

"Yeah Der?"

"Did you get those present wrapped?"

"Yes, and I put them back in the closet."

"Good. Where are the girls?"

"Napping in their rooms."

"Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure." As soon as it leaves my mouth Derek pulls me into a hug and whispers I love you in my ear and kisses my cheek. What is up with him? Not that I don't enjoy it or anything.

"Der"

"Shhh Case" he takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

I fall asleep in Derek's arms. When I wake up I look at the clock and reliaze that I have been asleep for an hour. I get out of bed and pad my way down the hall and to the stairs. I heard giggles and laughes from what I remember being the living room. When I get down there's a tea party set up and Lauren is pouring Derek more "tea".

"Lily, can I have another cookie?" Derek asked their youngest daughter.

"Sure daddy." She replied and handed him a plastic cookie.

"Yummm, that was a good cookie, thanks Lils."

"Welcome daddy."

"Can I join your party" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Sure mommy you can have some cookies!" Lauren exclaimed.

Derek got up and helped me sit down and then he gave me a plastic tea cup. Lauren poured me some tea and handed me a cookie. Lauren and Lily held most of the conversation while me and Derek looked at each other, laughed, and smiled. After Lily finished her story about princesses Derek speaks up, "hey girls why don't you go to the playroom so mom and I can do some cleaning."

"Okay" both girls yell and rush towards the stairs that lead to the downstairs.

Derek helps me up and then kisses me.

"I got the guest house all ready for Lizzie and Edwin." Derek said.

"Guest house?" Are you for real?

"Yeah, you know that thing that is in the backyard. It's not really a house just two bedrooms and a bathroom and some open space."

"Oh yeah, I'm just feeling spacing lately." That's the thing I saw when we were outside. It's cute.

"Love you Space Case. Can you change the sheets and make sure everything is ready in the guest room? I have sheets sitting on the bed but you can choose different ones if you want."

"Okay I'll head up there."

I start walking away and Derek catches up to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't get too stressed."

"I won't."

"Watch out for the cup" I see that I probably would have stepped on it, yeah that would have hurt.

Derek walked towards the kitchen and I walk upstairs. The guest room is on the oppisote side of the floor of Derek and I's room. There was a queen bed and a dresser across from that. A small TV was sitting on the dresser and there were nightstands on either side of the bed. There's a nice sized closet and a full length mirror behind the door. The room was a beige like color, almost coffee like. The comofter was blue and the trim was dark brown, it looked silky. The pillow cases were white and the sheets were Egyptian cotton and were also white, they also felt great. I put the comoftor on the floor and stacked the pillows on top of it.

I took the sheet and put it on one corner and then the opposite and then the other two. The now pillow cased pillows are at the head of the bed and then I put the top sheet on, then comforter. I fold the comforter and top sheet so its perfect. I check the rest of the room and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. And then it hit me, I have no memory after my 18th year. Mom will totally be able to sense that something is wrong. I barely know my house how I'm supposed to know personal details. Diary. I had one in high school, I must have had one in college. I just have to find it. I close the door and start my search for Derek. He would know where that stuff is kept.

"Derek?"

**A/N:** Sorry its been so long! comment i would love your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah Case, where are you?"

"I'm in the guest bedroom and I need to ask you something."

"Okay I'm almost there."

A few seconds later Derek walks into the room.

"What's up Case?"

"Der, do we have anything from high school or college in the attic or something?"

"Umm yeah, remember when we moved in and you organized everything including the attic?"

"Yes! Sorry do you think you could bring some my boxes down? I'm looking for something and I need it soon."

"What do you need maybe I can just get instead of having to carry all those boxes down."

"No, Derek, I need to do this I will explain everything later." I say with a firm strict kind of harsh.

"Okay I guess. Do you want me to bring them to our room then?"

"Sure thanks Derek!" I say then kiss his cheek.

He is sweet now but the past will tell me when that started. Derek leaves the room and a sudden craving for vanilla wafers and milk rushes over me so I waddle towards the kitchen. As soon as I get there I relazied for the second time that day that I don't know the kitchen. Well if I start going through stuff I'll learn where the other stuff is. The milk obviously in the fridge so I just have to figure out where the wafers are, if we even have them. Finally after opening almost all the cabinets and drawers I find the wafers right next to the animal crackers. I set the box on the island slash breakfast bar like thing. It has a weird placement but it works where it is but its more island than breakfast bar like.

I found the glasses while on my hunt for the vanilla wafers. The cabinet door was glass so it wasn't that hard to find them anyways. Going on the search defiantly helped me learn the kitchen maybe I should do that with the rest of the house. Not sure how to explain that one but I'm sure I could pull it off. I have the wafers on a white plate and the glass of milk beside it. I hoist myself up onto the chair and pop a wafer in my mouth then take a swig of milk. That doesn't taste right, well it tastes good but I guess I'm just a dunker. I hold the wafer in the glass until I feel that I'm going to lose it then I place it in my mouth.

"Mmm so good" I only have three cookies left on the plate when Derek walks in.

"So you're eating cookies and I'm hauling around boxes?" He takes a cookie and dunks it and eats while waiting for my reply.

"Hey I had a craving!"

"Don't worry Princess I was just teasing."

"Clearly" I say after indulging another milk dunked cookie.

"The boxes you wanted are in our room. I'll be watching hockey." He snatches the last cookie and leaves the room.

"Thanks Case!"

"Yeah sure Derek, love you too." I finish the milk and put the glass and plate in the dishwasher and then head up to Derek and I's room.

There are three plastic Rubbermaid solid color boxes. There are two purple and one aqua, I can't see inside so I have to rely on if there is a label on the box. There is a note card on one of the purple boxes that says HS. I decide to start with that one and the first thing I see when I open it up is dance costumes. I pick up the one on top and remember the recital. It was from my senior year. Derek came because Nora and George forced him to go, but when we were back at the house and everyone was sleeping Derek came into my room and handed me a bouquet of white daisies with a purple one in the middle.

"I thought you might like the purple one because it's the same color as your dress."

I ran over to him and gave him a big bear hug. I had a couple tears in the corner of my eye.

"Thank you Derek that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah your welcome but I still don't so tears." Derek says in a stern voice.

"You hated my dance rectial so why did you get flowers for me?"

"Because it was your last dance rectical. And your really good."

"Thanks"

The more dance attire I went through the more glimpse of dance routines I got. The rest of the box is just books from high school and younger years that were my favorites. Then there were a couple other things from high school and then there also programs from all my dance recticals. On the cover of one was me in the middle of a leap. I had clean makeup on and my hair pulled into a bun. But that wasn't what I was searching for. I pile everything back in and then start on the next box. There were pictures Marti must have drawn for me and then a Barbie coloring book. The inscription on the inside read:

To Casey- I hope you like this book and some of the pictures I colored. I thought it was perfect because it's a princess book and you're a princess!

Love, Marti

The entire book was full of color. The binder that Lizzie and Edwin used to pretty much stalk Derek and I. This charted pretty much everything and they way they documented it it sounds like Derek and I belonged together. There were notes between Lizzie and I, and a dance sweatshirt from a competition in New York. Then under that were a bunch of random things from before the divorce. Nothing I was finding was useful so I went back to stuff that was under the binder.

Diaries. A jackpot of memories, totally perfect. They started when I was ten and kept going. I remember pretty much everything until I was 18 so I start with the most two mature looking journals. The first one I started with was full of my thoughts about the move and Mom and George's marriage. The first time I met Derek, the words cute but total player described Derek in pink ink. Later on is my anger filled feelings about the 'bro code' I could tell I was mad because my writing was sloppy and probably rushed so I could get all my feelings out.

Towards the end I read about how happy I was to be with Max and being a cheerleader then the heartbreak when we broke up. How George's car really got dented then all the time I got back together with Max. How Truman only gave me a six and a half, I can't believe I was so upset. There was page and half filled with a pact like not wanting to date anyone for awhile after dating to Truman. Then the journal ran out of pages, the second journal had more time between entries. I remember every detail of the TV dance contest with Derek after reading only a couple lines. A few days gap was ended with an entry about school and one about the Tronto party. A few lead up to prom, how nervous I was. A picture of Derek, Emily, Sam, and I is taped in along with a full account of the night and how mom told us she and George were expecting.

Pretty much the rest of the journal is full of graduation related things. I can remember bits and pieces before actually reading them. Three and a half pages are filled with the vacation there is one blank page at the end. I pilled everything back in and put the journals back on top. Never know when I'll need them next. I push that bin with my feet towards the other purple bin when Derek walks in.

"Hey Case, do you know where the Nutcracker movie is because the girls are asking for 'that movie with the pretty ballerinas' and I have no idea where it is.

"Yeah I can find it." I get up and leave me younger years behind to find Barbie and the Nutcracker for the girls.

-**A/N:** Hey guys sorry it took so long but my sister thought it would be fun to delete the chapter so I had to rewrite it, I hope you guys like it because I'm not sure how I feel about it. Also does anyone know how to make banners for stories? Cause I really need one for a story I have on mibba if anyone could make me one I would love to know thanks! Review!


End file.
